


庄盖—Right There

by shaizi_zhang



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaizi_zhang/pseuds/shaizi_zhang
Summary: “——就是这个了。”





	庄盖—Right There

恶魔庄吾X天使盖茨。  
就是搞黄，没有逻辑这种东西。

“不行、里面……要坏掉了……”  
带着含混哭腔说出这句话的时候，明光院盖茨被脸朝下的按在床上，常磐庄吾从身后抓着他的腰，自顾自地将性器往他身体里顶，恶魔的尾巴早就得意的翘了起来，三角形的尾尖肆意的划过天使因为快感而不自觉战栗的大腿内侧。  
盖茨因为这样的突然袭击而惊喘出声，庄吾笑眯眯的俯下身来虚虚吻着他形状优美的肩胛。  
——要是下半身也有这么温柔就好了。

——可恶、从一开始就太大意了。  
抱怨无用，失却了先机的天使懊恼的把头埋进在床上交叠的手臂，然后就被毫不温柔的握着腿弯翻了个身。  
连带着性器也在体内转了个圈，和这个比起来的话视角的转换根本算不上什么，后背刚刚触到柔软的床铺，还没来得及缓一口气的盖茨又被强硬地扣着肩膀从床上拖了起来，双腿大开的跪坐在了庄吾身上。  
早就酸软发麻的腿根本不足以支撑这样的体位，在重力的作用下盖茨等于是直接被对方的那根捅到了最深处，他像是被从水里捞出来的鱼一样徒劳的张合着嘴唇，连哭叫声也发不出来了。  
“嗯嗯、我想也差不多了嘛。”  
恶魔用天真的语气说着，凑上来几乎可以说是温柔的亲了亲他的嘴角。庄吾的手指沿着他肩背弓起紧绷的线条一路轻柔的按了下去，最后停留在后背肩胛隆起的地方。  
天使背部的肌肉随着恶魔向上顶弄的动作肌肉不断的收缩舒张，而且盖茨也有着同样漂亮的腰身线条，这在视觉上实在也是享受。  
“什、你说、差不多什么？”  
被快感搅得一片混沌的大脑好像已经失去了思考的能力，但盖茨还是努力想要去理解对方的话，庄吾觉得这样实在有点可爱，于是凑上去和他接吻。  
“唔、也没什么啊……”  
亲吻的间隙里恶魔含糊的咕哝一句，但下半身的贯穿只是自顾自地愈深愈快，盖茨早就没有余力抗议，只是徒劳的想要抓紧最后一点理智，身体依靠着本能随着对方的动作起伏。  
绝顶的时刻来得很快——盖茨只觉得身体里的感觉更加强烈地翻涌着，他能感觉到自己在被又一次顶到敏感点上哼出呻吟的时候就快要忍不住了，下腹一阵阵强烈而不受控制的收缩感，接连着让大腿内侧颤抖得更厉害。  
终于，天使独有的华彩羽翼像是不堪重负一样从恶魔的手指抚弄的肩胛处肆意伸展开来，盖茨无声尖叫着仰起头，庄吾满足的笑弯了眼睛，把唇贴上对方暴露出来脆弱喉结。  
“——就是这个了。”

END  
我明明喊着白色美人冲啊为什么写的是庄盖……  
总之要是会觉得好吃那就太好了……  
感谢看到这里的你，我们下次再见啦。


End file.
